Memorias de un Futuro Roto
by PeterPLful
Summary: La siguiente historia es una side-story o historia paralela que ocurre en las lineas temporales 2 y 3 durante la época en que el terror de los androides estaba muy presente entre los supervivientes de la Tierra. Este relato breve se centra en los restantes miembros de la familia Son y en como la muerte de Goku y Gohan afectaron sus vidas.


**BUENAS NOCHES PEQUEÑA**

Año 780,

En un lugar remoto entre las montañas del Monte Paozu, escondido en la ladera de una colina, se encuentra el hogar de la familia Son, puede que no sea más que una casita rustica en medio de ninguna parte, pero no les falta de nada.

La vivienda principal está dividida en tres secciones independientes pero conectadas entre sí; una de las secciones sirve de cocina comedor, luego están los dormitorios y el salón, y por último el almacén.

Apartado del resto, hay una pequeña caseta cerca de un pozo, el antiguo hogar del difunto abuelo Gohan, ahora convertido en mausoleo familiar y justo al lado, a plena vista, puede verse una pequeña y sencilla lapida de piedra con el siguiente epitafio escrito: _"Son Goku, protector de la Tierra, padre cariñoso, buen amigo y amante esposo, descansa en paz"_.

Es una noche fría y lluviosa, sin embargo des de fuera puede verse que aun hay luz en el interior de la casa, parece ser que sus dueños aun están despiertos.

-Ya vuelve a llegar tarde... -suspiró Chi-Chi-.

-Donde se habrá metido esta vez? Espero que no le haya pasado nada... -dijo Chi-Chi con cara de preocupación mientras acababa de limpiar los platos de la cena-.

Detrás suyo, su padre Gyumao devoraba con avidez los restos del exquisito asado de un Paozusaurius Rex que el mismo había conseguido capturar esa misma mañana en la espesura del monte, y es que a pesar de las apariencias en su día había sido uno de los mejores alumnos del legendario Maestro Mutenroshi, y aun después de tantos años seguía siendo hábil con el hacha.

-Tranquila mujer, seguro que está bien, se le habrá hecho tarde entrenando con ese chico, Trunks. -dijo tratando de quitarle importancia-.

-Ni que fuera a volver a pelear contra esos androi...

Se detuvo en seco antes irse de la lengua, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había metido la pata hasta el fondo al mencionar un tema tan delicado como ese, vio como las manos de Chi-Chi empezaban a temblar y se agazapó esperando la tormenta que podía ser su hija cuando se enfurecía.

Pero no hubo tormenta, ni gritos, ni siquiera una reprimenda, Chi-Chi tan solo permaneció ahí, de pie ante el fregadero en silencio y sin mover un musculo, tras unos segundos y sin siquiera darse la vuelta cogió otro plato de la pila y continuo con la labor.

-Tienes razón, probablemente se haya distraído jugando con el hijo de Bulma. Tan solo espero que no pille un resfriado con esta lluvia, debería haberle dicho que cogiera un paraguas.

-Ah...claro...claro que si mujer! -dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente-.

-Ya verás como tengo razón y mañana por la mañana ese pequeño diablillo se presentara aquí pidiendo disculpas!

-No te preocupes por él, seguro que ahora mismo está en casa de Bulma sintiéndose culpable. Además, ese chico es hijo de su padre, no es como si un poco de fiebre pudiera acabar con...

Volvió a pararse en seco. Como podía ser tan estúpido? Mira que meter la pata dos veces seguidas... él y su maldita bocaza!

-S-Sabes qué ? Mejor ya termino yo de recoger la cocina y limpiar los platos, tu vete a dormir, así mañana estarás fresca para darle su merecido a ese granujilla.

-Pero y si vuelve y tiene hambre? -dijo Chi-Chi con voz dudosa-.

-No te preocupes, hay asado de sobra, además es poco probable que vuelva a estas horas, seguramente se habrá quedado a dormir en casa de Bulma.

-Pero... y si llama? -preguntó-.

-Si llama te prometo que te despertaré, y ahora a dormir, no querrás que vuelva mañana y te encuentre durmiendo y sin nadie que le prepare el desayuno, no? -respondió con firmeza-.

-De acuerdo... -dijo poco convencida-.

-¡Pero ni se te ocurra terminarte todo el asado mientras no estoy!

-Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza! Ja ja ja ja... -dijo, a pesar de que su sonrisa le delataba-.

 _ **Minutos más tarde...**_

Gyumao ya había terminado de recoger la cocina y se encontraba sentado en el salón ante la chimenea mientras fumaba tabaco en pipa y oía a su pequeña durmiendo en el piso de arriba. La lluvia afuera seguía cayendo con fuerza y pareciera que no iba a amainar en breve.

Mientras disfrutaba de su pipa y del calor del fuego, empezó meditar sobre los sucesos que habían sacudido los últimos años a su familia y al mundo entero.

Hace ya dieciséis años desde que Goku, su yerno, volvió de su loca aventura en Namek, y durante un tiempo pareció que todo volvería a la normalidad, sin embargo tan solo dos años más tarde ese mismo hombre considerado como el más fuerte, contrajo una extraña enfermedad que pronto acabaría con su vida. Gyumao vio al padre de su nieto, un hombre al que respetaba y quería como a un hijo propio, postrado en la cama, agonizando lentamente hasta morir.

Vio a su hija sufrir en silencio mientras ella permanecía al lado de su esposo cuidándolo día y noche sin descanso, y a su nieto Son Gohan consumido por la rabia y la impotencia.

Durante esos días los ánimos de tanto amigos como familiares se encontraban ensombrecidos por la angustia y la tristeza, como si alguien les hubiera succionado toda la felicidad en sus corazones.

Sin duda fueron días funestos, pero lo peor estaba por llegar...

Justo cuando empezaban a recuperarse del duro golpe y a seguir adelante con sus vidas, aparecieron los androides.

Destruyendo ciudades a su paso, exterminando a miles de personas por diversión. Los mayores defensores de la Tierra se alzaron para combatirlos, pero todo fue en vano, pues eran demasiado poderosos y uno a uno los defensores fueron cayendo, tan solo Gohan, su nieto, logró salvarse.

Des de entonces el pequeño asumió el papel de defensor de la Tierra y última esperanza contra los androides, una responsabilidad, que tanto él como abuelo suyo que era, y su madre, no deseaban para el joven, sin embargo nada de lo que dijeran sirvió para convencerlo de lo contrario, a pesar de lo cual, ese tema fue fruto de muchas discusiones y amargas disputas, sin embargo Gohan nunca cambio de parecer por mucho que se lo pidieran, suplicaran, gritaran o incluso prohibieran y con el tiempo Chi-Chi acabo por resignarse.

Y así casi sin darse cuenta como con el parpadeo de un ojo, ya llevaban trece años viviendo bajo la amenaza constante de los androides.

Durante esos años el chico había combatido a los androides allá donde causaran estragos, volviendo a casa en ocasiones herido, cubierto de golpes y magulladuras, para disgusto y preocupación de su madre, sin embargo ya no le reñía, ahora simplemente le recibía con una sonrisa y un plato en la mesa y remendaba su ropa después de cada pelea.

Con todo, las constantes peleas contra los androides y la lucha por la supervivencia habían afectado al carácter del chico, ya no era el dulce e inocente muchacho que aborrecía la lucha y se escapaba de casa para vivir aventuras. Se había convertido en un hombre serio y taciturno curtido en mil batallas.

Aun así el chico era increíble, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que había visto en su corta edad, siempre tuvo una sonrisa para su abuelo y su madre.

Su hija, tampoco había salido ilesa de tantos años de angustia y preocupación por el bienestar de su pequeño, sin saber si su hijo iba a volver a casa o si aun estaba con vida, puesto que su nieto solía pasar mucho tiempo vigilando los movimientos de los androides o entrenando, con lo que en ocasiones podía pasarse varios días incluso semanas sin regresar a casa.

Ese sin vivir y el constate estrés habían causado mella en la salud de Chi-Chi, apenas comía, estaba muy delgada y tenia ojeras debido al insomnio provocado por las pesadillas recurrentes que la despertaban en medio de la noche gritando el nombre de su hijo, sin embargo cuando este regresaba hacia todo lo posible para ocultarle su condición pues no quería preocuparle.

Su condición había empeorado tras el incidente con los androides unos meses atrás, en el que Gohan perdió un brazo y casi terminó con su vida.

Bulma había llamado ya entrada la tarde diciendo que su hijo Trunks había regresado a Capsule Corp. llevando a Gohan en brazos, quien se encontraba en condición crítica después de un enfrentamiento especialmente violento con los androides.

Él y su hija se habían dirigido allí en coche tan rápido como les fue posible a pesar del peligro. Cuando por fin llegaron y Chi-Chi vio a Gohan allí tendido en la cama, cubierto de vendajes y sin uno de sus brazos, esta rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Durante tres días y tres noches permaneció a su lado sin moverse ni siquiera un instante para ir a comer o dormir, hasta que por fin Gohan despertó.

Ese día se termino con la racha de años de resignación silenciosa y Chi-Chi tuvo una de las discusiones más fuertes que jamás había tenido con su hijo, al final de esta, su hija salió de la habitación llorando y gritando, sin embargo permaneció en la Capsule Corp. hasta que Gohan se hubo recuperado, tras lo cual este se marcho con Trunks a entrenar sin siquiera despedirse de su madre, en cuanto a él y Chi-Chi, volvieron al monte Paozu.

Después de aquello Gohan apenas apareció por casa y durante algún tiempo la relación entre ambos madre e hijo fue tensa, sin embargo durante las últimas semanas pareciera que ambos habían llegado a alguna especie de tregua, después de todo no podían estar enfadados eternamente, no?

Ninguno de ellos se merecía el resentimiento del otro, al fin y al cabo los verdaderos culpables de semejante situación eran los androides.

-Esas malditas alimañas mecánicas no se contentan con arrebatar vidas y destruir ciudades, también tienen que intentar enfrentar a mi familia. -murmuró Gyumao para sí mismo mientras agarraba el posabrazos del sillón con fuerza-.

A pesar de las circunstancias una nueva luz empezaba a brillar con fuerza, durante los últimos tres años Gohan parecía más optimista, siempre que regresaba no dejaba de hablar de Trunks, el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta, a quien había empezado a entrenar hacia poco y en quien había depositado sus esperanzas, al parecer el chico tenía mucho potencial y Gohan estaba convencido de que cuando este lograra convertirse en Super Sayan, juntos podrían finalmente deshacerse de la amenaza de los androides.

-Con que un mundo sin androides eh? -musitó-.

No podía evitar pensar en cómo habrían sido las cosas si los androides nunca hubieran aparecido:

Su nieto probablemente se habría convertido en un erudito tal y como deseaba su madre y nunca habría conocida un mundo tan triste y frio como este, incluso podría haberse casado y formado una familia. Quizás a estas alturas él ya seria bisabuelo.

-Gohan es un chico bien parecido como su abuelo, seguro que tendría cientos de pretendientes, ju ju ju... -dijo con voz jocosa-.

Y en cuanto a su hija Chi-Chi, no tendría que haber sufrido como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Puede que incluso se hubiera vuelto a casar, pero ese posible marido tendría que ser incluso más increíble que el anterior, lo que era poco probable, o como mínimo más fuerte que su padre, el gran Rey Gyuma, si quisiera casarse con su princesa!

Pero todo eso no eran más que las fantasías y los desvaríos de un hombre viejo y cansado, sueños imposibles sobre un mundo que ya no podría existir...

-Gohan, no! No le toquéis, apartaos de él!

Un gritó proveniente del piso de arriba interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Maldición! Otra vez no! -murmuró mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de donde provenían los gritos-.

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí cariño, tan solo ha sido una pesadilla. Seguro que Gohan está bien y vendrá mañana a visitarnos.

-D-De verdad? Me lo prometes? -preguntó Chi-Chi con voz llorosa-.

-Claro que si pequeña, te lo prometo. -respondió Gyumao con dulzura-.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente...**_

Los primeros rayos de sol asomaron por la ventana colándose entre las cortinas y despertándolo de su sueño soporífero, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y se detuvieron frente a la cama vacía.

La noche anterior Chi-Chi había vuelto a tener otra de sus pesadillas y Gyumao no había tenido otro remedio que quedarse a velar por ella, al parecer se había quedado dormido en un sillón de la habitación junto a la cama mientras vigilaba que su pequeña no sufriera más pesadillas, había acabado tumbado en una posición ridícula con los pies en el respaldo y la cabeza colgando a pocos centímetros del suelo, por suerte no había nadie más en la habitación que pudiera verle en semejante situación embarazosa.

Se puso en pie, se ajusto los tirantes y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, atraído por el inconfundible aroma de las famosas tortitas con sirope que preparaba su hija.

-Ah, que chica tan increíble, ayer no podía dormir y se despertaba entre gritos y sollozos preocupada por Gohan y hoy ya está de pie a primera hora preparando el desayuno. -dijo con una nota de orgullo-.

Después de todo su hija era una mujer fuerte como su padre y tenía el tierno corazón de su madre.

-BRUUUUM! BRUUUM!

Se oyó el rugir de un motor proveniente del exterior de la casa.

-Quien será a estas horas? -murmuró Gyumao desconfiado-.

No era de extrañar que grupos de bandidos aparecieran buscando problemas, otra de las muchas desgracias provocadas por los androides era que la falta de recursos y provisiones habían vuelto a los pocos supervivientes unos contra otros, y no eran pocas las ocasiones en las que esos malhechores asaltaban campamentos de refugiados en busca de un botín fácil.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta de la cocina y vio como Chi-Chi salía afuera al encuentro de los visitantes.

-Oh! Buenos días Bulma. Y tú debes de ser Trunks, veo que has crecido mucho des de la última vez que nos vimos. Como no habéis avisado de que vendríais? Bueno no importa, acabo de preparar el desayuno, pasad, pasad adentro!

Gyumao cruzó la cocina, no sin antes echarle un mirada golosa a las tortitas y salió afuera con una sonrisa preparada de antemano para recibir a sus invitados.

-Vaya vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ya crei...

Se detuvo en medio de la frase, algo andaba mal, para empezar habían venido en una de las aeronaves de Bulma a plena luz del día a pesar de que sabían lo peligroso que podía ser, ya que los androides podrían haberlos descubierto aun si hubieran venido volando raso a pocos metros del suelo.

Y luego estaban sus caras, llenas de pena y contraídos por el dolor, cuando fue la última vez que vio un rostro así de triste? No des de la muerte de...

La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente, y ninguno de los recién llegados había respondido aún a la invitación de su anfitriona, ni siquiera para devolverle el saludo.

-Ha ocurrido algo...? -preguntó Gyumao, temiéndose lo peor-.

-Que quieres decir papa? Venga no le escuchéis, pasad adentro de una vez o se enfriara la comida. -dijo Chi-Chi casi suplicando-.

-Chi-Chi, Gohan ha... -dijo Bulma mientras se le saltaban las lagrimas-.

-Que le ocurre a Gohan, acaso a venido con vosotros? Gohan cariño donde estas, sal a saludar a tu madre o acaso no te he enseña...

-L-Lo siento Chi-Chi, no pudimos hacer nada, Gohan está... los androides lo... -dijo Bulma entre sollozos-.

-Que estás diciendo, donde esta mi hijo?! -gritó Chi-Chi histérica, mientras sacudía a Bulma con fuerza-.

Bulma y Trunks dirigieron entonces sus miradas hacia la aeronave, Chi-Chi se percato y fue corriendo hacia la parte trasera del vehículo.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no... -empezó a farfullar mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la aeronave-.

-Espera Chi Chi, no! -gritó Gyumao con la voz llena de angustia-.

-Gohan donde estas?! -Gritó Chi-Chi mientras abría de golpe la puerta del compartimento trasero de la aeronave-.

En ese momento algo en su interior se rompió y Chi-Chi cayó al suelo como si fuera una marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado los hilos. Ante ella se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, medio cubierto por una sabana a través de la cual podía vislumbrase el cuerpo destrozado de Gohan llevando aun puesto el antiguo gi hecho jirones de su padre, el cual Chi-Chi había remendado en incontables ocasiones. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y llenas de vida ahora lucían un blanco mortecino.

 _ **Esa misma tarde...**_

-Como se encuentra? -preguntó Bulma visiblemente preocupada-.

-Mejor, ahora está durmiendo arriba. -respondió Gyumao, con voz cansada-.

Al principio Chi-Chi no había querido moverse del lado de su hijo y no permitió que nadie se le acercara, tan solo permaneció ahí, sentada, al lado de su hijo, llorando y sin decir una palabra, con el tiempo el cansancio la había vencido y su padre la convenció de alguna forma para que volviera a entrar en casa, aunque lo más preocupante era que parecía tener la mirada perdida como si fuera presa de un hechizo o encantamiento.

Hace poco la había llevado a su habitación, la había metido en la cama y esta había caído en un profundo sueño. Ahora Gyumao y sus invitados se encontraban en el comedor, sentados alrededor de la mesa.

-Bueno, y ahora podéis contarme que ha ocurrido?

-Trunks sabe más que yo, el te lo explicara, adelante cariño. -dijo Bulma dirigiéndose al muchacho-.

Tras escuchar la historia de lo ocurrido al completo de los labios de Trunks, Gyumao meditó unos segundos en silencio y luego se dirigió a ambos invitados en un tono cordial.

-Entiendo, eso es...era muy propio de él, al igual que su padre, siempre tenía que hacer lo correcto, sin tener en cuenta su propia seguridad. -dijo con una leve sonrisa-.

-Maldita sea! Si tan solo hubiera estado allí para ayudarle! -dijo Trunks mientras se mordía el labio-.

-No debes culparte Trunks, estoy seguro de que mi nieto sabía lo que hacía, ante todo le preocupaba que tu estuvieras a salvo por si algo le ocurría, al fin y al cabo tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en ti.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. -respondió Trunks poco convencido-.

Por su parte, el relato de Trunks había enfurecido aun más a su madre quien se levanto de golpe hecha una furia.

-Ese Doctor Gero, como pudo crear semejantes abominaciones?! Primero Vegeta y los chicos y ahora incluso Gohan! Si tan solo Goku no hubiera muerto, si hubiéramos encontrado una cura antes... Si pudiéramos cambiar la historia! -dijo Bulma frustrada-.

-Que mujer más admirable! -pensó Gyumao para sus adentros-. Después de tantos años y sigue pensado en formas de ayudar a cuantos le rodean, pero no tiene sentido intentar cambiar las cosas que ya han sucedido, por mucho que uno lo desee no hay otra que seguir adelante.

-Ah, lo siento creo que he vuelto a dejarme llevar. -dijo Bulma un poco avergonzada-.

-No pasa nada mujer. -respondió Gyumao-.

-Por cierto ya has pensado donde... ya sabes, enterrareis a Gohan?

-Creo que lo mejor es que este al lado de su padre, al menos eso es lo que creo que él hubiera querido y supongo que también es lo que debe querer Chi-Chi. -respondió con un tono de tristeza-.

-Claro, me imagino que es lo apropiado...

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ya se ha hecho tarde, así que lo mejor será que os quedéis a dormir aquí esta noche.

-Muchas gracias, pero no queremos molestar, además querréis estar solos...

-No os preocupéis por tonterías, insisto en que os quedéis, al menos hasta el entierro.

-Está bien como quieras. -respondió Bulma cansada-.

A la mañana siguiente Gyumao cogió su hacha y a Trunks y juntos fueron al monte a buscar una piedra apropiada para tallar la lapida de la tumba de Gohan. Mientras tanto Bulma se quedo a cuidar de Chi-Chi quien no había pronunciado una palabra des del día anterior.

Para Gohan, Bulma encontró entre su ropa un traje de su talla que al parecer Chi-Chi había comprado de ante mano años atrás para cuando su hijo se graduara en la universidad, algo que ya nunca iba a suceder.

Ya entrada la tarde Gyumao cavó un hoyo al lado de la tumba de Goku y procedieron a realizar el entierro. Ese día se despidieron de uno de los mayores defensores de la Tierra, pero a pesar de que su luz se había apagado, gracias a ella una nueva llama empezaba a brillar con fuerza.

Por la noche rememoraron viejas batallas y hablaron sobre las virtudes del difunto. Luego cada uno partió a rumbos distintos, Bulma volvió a Capsule Corp. y se encerró en su laboratorio con un nuevo proyecto entre manos.

Trunks volvió con ella y poco después se marcho a entrenar con un propósito y una resolución renovada, asumir el legado de su mentor y amigo para triunfar donde el había fracasado.

En cuanto a Gyumao, permaneció en el monte Paozu cuidando de su hija lo mejor que sabía.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas, pero Chi-Chi no mostró signos de mejoría alguna, más bien lo contrario, cada vez estaba más delgada y pálida. No comía ni bebía nada de lo que su padre le preparase, Gyumao se había visto obligado a volver a darle de comer como cuando era pequeña, sin embargo sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara su hija se negaba a tragar cuanto le pusieran delante.

Ya ni siquiera se levantaba de la cama, tenía la mirada vacía, se había convertido en una cascara sin vida, para Gyumao ver como su niña del alma quien tiempo atrás había sido tan enérgica, fuerte y llena de vida consumirse así ante sus ojos le rompió el alma.

Aun así no desistió, e izo todo lo que sabia y podía para animarla y cuidar de ella, llevándola afuera cuando hacia buen tiempo y leyéndole los cuentos que le contaba de pequeña, todo con la esperanza de que algo de lo que hiciera consiguiera devolverle a su hija, al final lo único que podía hacer era eso, permanecer a su lado cuando más le necesitaba. En esos días Gyumao, tan grande y corpulento como era, parecía haber encogido varias tallas.

Al final ocurrió lo inevitable, una mañana, apenas un mes después de la muerte de su nieto, Gyumao llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hija y como siempre no obtuvo respuesta, así que procedió a entrar con cuidado, llevando entre sus manos una bandeja con el desayuno.

-Buenos días cariño, siento despertarte pero te traigo el desayuno, no es por alardear pero creo que esta vez me he superado, parece que mis habilidades culinarias están mejorando je je je. -dijo sonriendo-.

-Ya verás cómo esta vez hasta te lo comes tu sola!

Pero tampoco hubo respuesta, Gyumao se acercó despacio para no despertarla y se sentó al lado de la cama depositando con cuidado la bandeja a los pies de la cama.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta y comprendió al ver más de cerca el rostro pálido de su hija bajo la luz del alba, que su pequeña Chi-Chi ya había dejado este mundo.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí sentado, junto al cuerpo sin vida de su hija mientras las lagrimas fluyan de sus ojos, bajando por sus mejillas y cayendo finalmente sobre las sabanas, quizás fueron horas, días o tan solo unos pocos minutos, pero para él fue una eternidad.

Cuando por fin volvió en sí, se levantó, ignorando la bandeja del desayuno cuyo contenido hacía tiempo que se había enfriado, salió de la habitación sin siquiera cerrar la puerta y bajo las escaleras en silencio, cruzó el salón y se dirigió a la puerta del almacén, en su interior cogió una pala, la misma que había usado hacía poco para la tumba de Gohan, se dirigió afuera, hacia las lapidas de su yerno y su nieto, escogió un lugar apropiado, y empezó a cavar, primero lento y superficial, como si cada palada llevara consigo el peso del mundo, luego más rápido y profundo, dejando cada vez menos espacio entre palada y palada, a medida que una nueva determinación se apoderaba de él. La pena fue dejada a un lado y surgió la ira, la rabia y el odio, odio hacia los androides que le habían arrebatado aquello que más amaba, odio hacia sí mismo y su propia impotencia y finalmente odio hacia el mundo, ese mundo lleno de desdicha y privado de toda luz y esperanza.

Sin darse cuenta había cavado un hoyo mucho más profundo de lo necesario, la pala hacía tiempo que se había roto debido a la fuerza con que la sujetaba, y había estado cavando con las manos desnudas hasta dejárselas en carne viva, salió del agujero como pudo y se dispuso arreglarlo, luego marchó hacia la casa, cogió el hacha y se dirigió al monte en busca de la roca que le serviría de lapida para la nueva tumba.

Cuando por fin termino con los arreglos del entierro, fue hacia la habitación de su hija para prepararla, escogió su vestido de boda, el mismo que en su día había pertenecido a la madre de Chi-Chi y que él le había regalado para que lo luciera el día de su boda con Goku, ese fue uno de los días más felices de la vida de Gyumao, una vida que ahora le parecía muy lejana y distante, como un sueño que nunca había ocurrido.

Bajó los escalones con su pequeña en brazos, pesaba menos de lo que recordaba, era casi tan ligera como una pluma, y su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas, parecía que en esas pocas semanas hubiera envejecido varias décadas. Cruzó el salón y se dirigió al exterior, una vez fuera sacó una capsula negra de su bolsillo, presionó el botón y esta se convirtió en un féretro de cristal donde depositó con cuidado a su hija para luego hacerlo descender por el agujero que había cavado en la mañana de ese mismo día, luego tapó el agujero y colocó la lapida.

Permaneció ahí de pie en silencio durante unos instantes, recordando a su familia, pasando por el nacimiento de Son Gohan, la boda de Chi-Chi, e incluso el día en que conoció a Goku, en aquel entonces era un hombre distinto, le movía la codicia, sin embargo des de entonces había corregido su comportamiento, tan solo esperaba que fuera suficiente como para poder volver a reunirse con su familia en la otra vida, después de todo, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

Empezaba a ponerse el sol cuando volvió a salir de casa, esta vez ataviado con su antigua armadura y su vieja hacha de guerra apoyada sobre el hombro. Había hecho todas las preparaciones necesarias, incluso cavó una cuarta tumba poco profunda al lado de la de su hija, sabía que no tendría oportunidad de utilizarla, pero aun así le reconfortaba el hecho de saber que tenía un lugar al lado de su familia, también dejó una nota colgada en la puerta para sus amigos, contándoles lo sucedido y lo que pretendía hacer, al fin y al cabo se merecían una explicación ya que durante esos años se habían apoyado mutuamente los uno a los otros, pero aun así no podía permitir que lo disuadieran.

A algunas personas podría parecer-les que lo que Gyumao pretendía hacer no era diferente al suicidio, pero sus acciones estaban cargadas de significado, no buscaba una muerte rápida a manos de los androides para poder reunirse con su familia, no. Les mostraría que por muchas vidas que quitaran jamás lograrían acabar con el espíritu humano. Y por encima de todo necesitaba mostrarles a los androides que no les tenia miedo, que eran ellos quienes deberían temerle a él, haría que se arrepintieran del día en que hicieron del Rey Gyuma su enemigo.

Gyumao se dirigió por última vez hacia la tumba de la niña de sus ojos y frente a la lapida susurró una última vez, tal y como había hecho cada noche durante los últimos años:

-Buenas noches pequeña.

Y así sin volverse, ni mirar atrás el Rey Gyuma marchó a la guerra, marchó a la guerra sin esperanzas de regreso o victoria, honor ni gloria, marchó a la guerra por su pequeña y por el mundo que la había visto nacer, un mundo frío y cálido a la vez, un mundo al que quería y odiaba, con su familia a sus espaldas y el sol poniéndose en el horizonte.


End file.
